Certain discoveries exist in the prior art in regard to the curing of certain types of polymers using ultraviolet radiation and heat. P. E. Wierenga et al., Applied Optics, Vol. 24, No. 7, April 1985, pp. 960-963 at page 961, indicates that the conversion of strongly cross-linked UV cured acrylate coatings depends on irradiation dose, on irradiation intensity, and "above all" on the curing temperature (citing J. G. Kloosterboer et al., Polymer Communications, 1984, Vol. 25, November, pp. 322-325).
Pending U.S. Ser. No. 504,148 teaches blends of photocurable arylsiloxane oligomers or polymers with organosilicates and that pending application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety to illustrate such systems. That pending application does not discuss particular methods to improve the hardness of coatings comprising such oligomers or polymers.